


Her Toy

by jf4m



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Multi, Not Underage, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf4m/pseuds/jf4m
Summary: Tony uses Peter as a Toy for Pepper's pleasure.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Her Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts).



“That’s it, baby,” Tony growls as he presses into Peter, kneeling behind him. Peter lets out a slow whine at the slide, and rests his cheek against Pepper’s soft breast in front of him. Tony gives Peter’s cock a few rough tugs before pushing them both down and directing Peter’s dick into Pepper’s waiting pussy. 

“Nothing but a cock sleeve for me, baby.” Tony murmurs into Peter’s ear as he gains momentum, “It’s not you fucking my beautiful wife, I’m fucking her through you. You’re just a toy, an accessory.”

“Oh Tony,” Pepper whimpers, “you feel so good in me,” she says as she turns Peter’s head and presses Peter’s face more directly onto her nipple for him to suck at. 

“Yeah, Pep. Got a great toy for you tonight.” Tony comments easily, even though his pounding thrusts are coming steadily faster. “A toy that’s going to stay just like this for you, as long as you want it tonight. A toy that isn’t going to get to cum because toys need permission to touch themselves and waste orgasms, isn’t that right Toy?”

Peter lifts off Pepper’s nipple to quickly to firmly agree, “Yes, Sir,” before turning for the other breast, knowing that it was even more sensitive now that she was close to coming herself. Peter nips and sucks a little ring of bruises around her flushed pink nipple as Tony fucks him firmly into Pepper. Feeling her start to quiver under him, Peter bites and sucks hard directly on her nipple, pushing her into her first orgasm. 

Pepper pushes Peter’s face away as Tony continues to hold his hips tightly against his own, pulling and pushing Peter into Pep over and over. 

It’s Tony’s words that send Pepper into her second orgasm of the night, “God Pep, you look amazing, glowing and beautiful. Are you happy I’ve gotten you this toy? Is it behaving well enough for you?” Tony reaches out to flick at her still erect nipple that Peter had been playing with, “Ring around the rosie indeed.” Tony laughs at the incredulous look Pep flashes at him just before throwing her head back with her climax. 

Tony slows as Pepper squirms with over stimulation, then pushes Peter deep inside her to hold him there. “Don’t forget Toy,” Tony growls as he yanks Peter’s hair a bit, lifting his head to make eye contact with the boy, “not tonight, and not for the rest of the weekend either. Rules are here for a reason. You understand?” 

Peter understands the question as the check in that it really is, and replies quickly, “Yes, Mr. Stark. I understand.” Tony lets just the corner of his mouth quirk into a smile as he nods just once. His almost smile turns into a smirk as he gathers Peter’s wrists to hold up behind his back and warns, “Better hold on then,” before quickly sliding out and snapping back into Peter’s wet waiting hole. 

Peter groans and squirms against the direct stimulation that his prostate is receiving, Tony’s aim impeccable. Peter’s teetering on the edge, the wet warmth in front of him, with Pepper clenching down as he gets yanked around to add to his stimulation, and the delicious feeling of being stuffed full of Tony’s cock over and over. 

Luckily, Peter can feel Tony’s rhythm start to falter as he chases his own climax, not giving half a thought to the boy below him. Tony comes, shaking, and pushes Peter’s dick right up to Pepper’s cervix, causing her to wriggle and clench around him. 

And then Peter’s lost, the sensations around him too much, the feeling of Tony, heavy, draped over his back, panting into his ear, the softness of Pepper below him, and the feel of her hand in his hair just too much for his overloaded system to handle when he was on the edge for so long, so he comes, hard, pulsing into Pepper. 

As he shutters, still shaking from his frankly mind blowing orgasm, Tony chuckles and murmurs right into Peter’s ear, “I guess we’ll add another week, Toy. Better luck next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream that woke me in the middle of the night, and wouldn't let me sleep again until it was all written out. Not much to it but 3 am ramblings.


End file.
